


A Ruined Surprise Dinner

by DanHasOTPs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Starshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanHasOTPs/pseuds/DanHasOTPs
Summary: Judai wants to surprise Yusei with something nice and he knows just the thing.





	A Ruined Surprise Dinner

“Judai?” Yusei asked as he entered the kitchen.

He hadn't seen Judai for a couple of hours and was getting concerned that he might have gotten himself in trouble. Usually after coming home Judai would hang out in the garage or wander in and out occasionally. Today, after Judai’s initial ‘I'm home!’ peek through the door, he'd just kinda disappeared. There was no noise coming from the tv or stereo either and he always told Yusei when he left…

So deciding to leave his d-wheel for now, he went looking for his brunette boyfriend.

And found him as soon as he entered the kitchen.

Where Judai was so preoccupied with cooking that he completely missed Yusei walking in.

There were a few pots and pans of different sizes strewn about, all filled with Yusei’s favourite foods.

Candles were stalled out and burning throughout the room, though their effect was ruined as the light was still turned on.

The little table they had in the kitchen was all set up, even with a cliche single rose in the middle.

Yusei stood in the doorway as he quietly watched Judai work and mutter about the dishes.

And after a minute or so, he cleared his throat to announce his presence, as it was clear Judai wouldn't notice him otherwise.

Judai jumped slightly and turned around, mildly mortified that his surprise was ruined.

“Yusei! What are you doing here? I thought you were still working on your d-wheel?” Judai tried to make small talk as he turned back to make sure the food didn't burn.

“I was, but someone was missing. You usually walk in about every hour or two whenever you don't pass out on the couch.” Yusei stated plainly.

“...ah…” Judai rubbed the back of his head, before letting out a small laugh.

“Well, since the surprise element is gone, want to sit down? It'll be done in a few anyway.” Judai said as he vaguely gestured in the direction of table.

The scraping of a chair informed him that Yusei did sit down.

Judai worked in a comfortable silence as Yusei watched him. When it was finally done, Judai plated everything and flipped the light switch, dousing the room in the soft glow of the candle light.

They ate dinner slowly, enjoying both small talk and silence. Though they sat there for over an hour, eating their main and even a self made dessert, it seemed to take just a couple minutes.

“Judai,” Yusei paused to see him look up from his empty plate, “thank you for dinner. It was lovely.”

“It was my pleasure, Yusei” He made a tsk sound before saying “I'm sorry that the surprise was ruined, though.” His gaze dropped back down at the end of his sentence.

A uncovered hand rose to his chin and guided his head up softly with a few fingers.

He was hit by Yusei’s private fond smile. One he only ever saw. One Yusei never even showed around others.

Judai’s heart melted a little as he took it in.

“The surprise wasn't ruined, I just got surprised a little earlier.”

And then Yusei leaned in, lifting himself so he could softly kiss Judai.

It was just lips touching, but neither of them planned to do more. This was perfect.

They slowly parted and both smiled once more, before Yusei started gathering dishes and preparing to go wash them.

Judai joined in by drying the washed dishes, making small jokes and telling fun stories as they worked together.

When they were done, they retreated to the bedroom, holding hands all the way.

In the end, the ruined surprise dinner was still a success.


End file.
